


Agent Coulson's Office

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, good use of a tie, smut in the office, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mister… hm, Agent Coulson?”</p>
<p>It was just a game and calling him “Agent” was the best way Steve could make him understand what he wanted. That was the non-official start of the game. Two players about to score. Phil shifted on his chair, looking at the shy but heated soldier who had just entered his office. When Stevie was like that, it was almost impossible to run away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Coulson's Office

“Mister… hm, Agent Coulson?”

It was just a game and calling him “Agent” was the best way Steve could make him understand what he wanted. That was the non-official start of the game. Two players about to score. Phil shifted on his chair, looking at the shy but heated soldier who had just entered his office. When Stevie was like that, it was almost impossible to run away from him. Oh, he would have never forced Phil to have sex without consent, it mattered a lot to him and he always made sure his lover was disposed, but something about him when he was aroused was terribly attractive: he was glowing with sex-appeal, his red cheeks, his darkened eyes, everything was a turn-on to the agent who never managed to say no. 

 

“What can I do for you, Rogers?” Phil replied, determined to play with him, while entering a code on his laptop to shut down the surveillance cameras all over the office. Steve locked the door and moaned, incredibly good at faking innocence:

“I… I have this problem, Agent Coulson, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

As Steve awkwardly rubbed the front of his pants to adjust his impressive bulge Phil got up, feeling a bit guilty, as always, to be so aroused by the sexy and not so innocent superhero who was playing ingénue just for him. He walked across the room, looking Steve in the eyes to show him the dominant agent he really wanted. A slight blush, a sparkle in the blue eyes let him know it was exactly was he was expected to do. His heart started beating a bit faster.

“When I think about you…” Steve continued, biting his lower lip. “I… I don’t know what’s happening but my… my penis grows bigger… and it’s rock hard. I can’t…”

Phil decided this time he would play it nice. Or kind of. He softly grabbed Steve’s hand in his own and looked up to him with a warm smile. “It’s okay, Rogers, don’t worry. It’s perfectly normal. This is how your body reacts when you see a handsome man like me. This is not your fault.”

“Really?” Steve hid a smile, enjoying all the compliments his usually so self-conscious boyfriend was giving himself. “But sir I have no idea how to calm it down… it’s embarrassing.” His breath caught in his throat and he opened his big blue puppy eyes when Phil firmly cupped his erection in his hand. “Oh… Agent Coulson, what… what are you doing?” 

Phil bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. Oh gosh he loved his fake innocent lover way too much! Steve had this unique way of pretending he wasn’t aware of what was going on yet all of his body was implicitly asking for it, his hips rocked forward to meet Phil’s hand, his lips were open on silent sighs. 

“I’m gonna help you with this little problem of yours, Rogers. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Let me see what you got here, okay?” Phil smiled while unbuckling the soft leather belt. He hadn’t planned to have sex in his office today but he couldn’t resist the soft whimpers of his beautiful submissive soldier begging for attentions. He freed the massive erection from the lovely white briefs and heard a gasp that his boyfriend couldn’t have faked even if he had wanted to. Phil took him in his hand, imperceptibly pressing his thighs together to try calming his own burning hard-on. 

“God, Phil!” Steve moaned before muffling his whimpers on the back of his hand.

“That’ll be Agent Coulson for you, boy! I’d rather have you keep it formal.” Phil replied with a twist of his wrist that had Steve panting and shaking. 

Steve almost growled in frustration. “Yes, oh yes sorry!” His voice was almost normal, as if the attentions on his member were making him unable to stay in character. Phil loved this sight. Steve with his head tilted back, trying his best to suppress his moans, his chest raising with each of his ragged breath. The heat in his hand was intoxicating, his palm was already wet from the young man’s juices, he could smell him, he could almost guess his taste on his tongue, recognizing the throbbing veins, the reliefs of his sculptural cock, the round head, so warm and moist. He knew he couldn’t take his time nor do all he wanted to his boyfriend’s erection right now because when Steve seeked Agent Coulson, it was something else he desired, besides they didn’t have all day. He would worship his cock later.

“Boy, you wanna get rid of this hard-on?” Phil asked, still moving his hand up and down the flustered shaft.

“Yes, yes sir!” Steve nodded, looking at him through half-closed eyelids. “What should I do?”

Phil gestured toward his desk. “Lay down on here… on your belly. I’m gonna take care of you.” Steve tried to hide a smile, throwing at him a knowing look. He swiftly reached the desk, leaned over it before carefully splaying himself on the flat surface. When he looked up to him, flushed, so needy and asked “Like that, sir?” Phil felt like he was going to come undone in his pants way before they had even started. He hesitated for a short moment. He didn’t feel like using lube but couldn’t properly prepare his boyfriend if he had to stand behind him so he asked him to move to the other side of the desk, and when Steve agreed they both had used normal voices, getting out of their roles for a few seconds, just to be sure they were both getting what they wanted. 

But as soon as Steve was bent over his desk again, arched, offering him his pale and muscular ass, Phil felt his inner “Agent Coulson” coming back. He sat on his expensive leather chair to be more comfortable, rolled behind Steve, brushing his fingers on his thighs to make him shiver in anticipation. He knew he couldn’t really hurt him. But today he was going to ignore industrial lube, after all nobody in the building was going to invade his office, he could allow himself something much more intimate. Steve was already panting softly, he felt him tense when he caressed his cheeks, grabbed them firmly to get a delightful moan in return before spreading him open, exposed and vulnerable. Steve arched under his touch. The first time Phil had done this to him, the young soldier had been a bit puzzled, on the verge of disgust. Now he was begging for it, knowing the pleasure he would get was one of a kind. His hips were moving on their own, Phil could see his hands gripping the edge of the desk like he was about to be hurt. Except they both knew it wasn’t going to be anything but good. 

A loud groan was heard when Phil finally ran his tongue on the furrow between his muscular cheeks. He could feel Steve shiver and for a while, Phil wondered if he was doing it for his lover of just for himself. He was so hard just to move his tongue over the fragile entrance, again and again, pushing the soft ring to relax as Steve’s legs were almost shaking. Phil made him jump when he brushed his fingers behind the strong thighs, but he firmly kept Steve in place and started licking faster, feeling him open up under his touch. He knew how to make it good, how to flatten his tongue when the moans were getting too loud, how to move the pointy tip to draw patterns on Steve’s sensitive skin, how to make him even more relaxed, spreading him open and letting him want more, so much more. Steve had forgotten about the formal names for a while and Phil had to gently slap his ass to make him go back to the terribly erotic “Agent Coulson, oh please… please!”. His reactions were intoxicating, Phil loved to feel the hips moving in rhythm with his tongue, meeting each of his licks, each of his deep kisses like it was all Steve had ever wanted. 

Finally deciding he had tortured his boyfriend just enough, he unbuttoned his own pants and stepped back, barely wiping his wet mouth on his hand. Steve was boneless on the desk, his face flustered, blonde hair covering his sweaty forehead. He looked like he had just ran a hundred miles. When he took a glance at Phil though, his teary eyes were begging and admiring. Grateful too. While the older agent coated his erection with saliva, making sure he was wet enough, he admired the lovely sight. What a gift! What had he done to deserve him, his Stevie, all needy and wanting him, desire and lust darkening his eyes? 

“I’m gonna go all in, boy.” Phil warned when he placed himself right behind his lover, rubbing his aching member between his cheeks to tease him. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Steve should have told him that he knew he couldn’t physically hurt him but he just panted. “Yes, sir. Is it… is it going to be good?”

“Trust me Rogers, you’re gonna love that.” Phil smiled. He liked to play this role, the older guy who shamelessly deflowered an innocent boy, when Steve was fully aware of what he was asking for. It made him feel much better than their real first time. He had felt a bit guilty to enjoy such a beautiful body, even if Steve had been more than happy to give him his virginity. Now it was just a game and despite what it looked like, the young Captain made the rules. He was the one who said when it was too much, or not enough and despite his apparently submissive behavior he was all but passive, just very demanding. Phil bit back a loud moan when he entered him, swiftly pushing until his hips rested against the perfect white skin of his bottom. Steve grunted in pleasure, arching to get more. He was so warm, tight but willingly giving him access, offering himself as a present to his boyfriend he trusted so much. Sometimes, when they were home, Phil would take his time, rub the tip of his cock against Steve’s opening until he was literally begging to be taken but they didn’t have time. And Phil knew by the way Steve was writhing under him that he would have had impaled himself anyway, as he was trying to do right now.

“Don’t move, boy…” Phil whispered, pushing himself again in the warmth of his lover’s body, making him arch and push a pen holder to the floor with his elbow. Steve moaned his name, trying to call him “Sir”, not even able to call him “Agent” anymore. His hips met Phil’s thrusts and the older man could guess he was trying to rub his erection on the desk, desperate for some friction. As the groans got louder, Phil wondered if Steve was doing it on purpose even though he suspected his young lover really couldn’t control his noisy whimpers. This was what they had suggested after this talk on Tumblr and Phil had to admit the idea turned him on more than he would have thought. Still thrusting at a lazy pace, slow but powerful, making Steve shiver and moan louder and louder, he started to remove his tie, loosening the knot before lifting it over his head. 

“Rogers!” he snapped, catching the puzzled look in Steve’s teary eyes. “Are you trying to be heard by the whole building or what? Bite this and shut up!” 

Phil immediately regretted his harsh words, afraid he had pushed the game too far but Steve obediently grabbed the tie with a really sexual groan and bit the soft silk as he had suggested a few days ago, a shy whisper against his ear filled with lust and guilt. He fell back on the desk, shoulders slumping, looking right in front of him, patiently waiting. Or not so patiently. Petting his back to thank him for his obedience, Phil felt him arching, coming to him, pushing himself slowly, asking to be held, to be taken care of but not wanting to beg too hard. A muffled moan escaped him through the tie when Phil resumed rocking his hips, harder, a little rougher, just enough so that the big guy felt him the way he wanted. Phil knew from the noises he was making, the sensual moves of his hips, that he was sliding his hard-on against the desk, in the wet pool he already had leaked. His strong hands tried to grab something but the glossy surface offered nothing to hold onto. Phil pushed harder, keeping him flat on the desk, moving him forward with each thrust. 

He had never felt really secure about his penis before, it was like… a man’s thing, he always wondered if it was big enough, thick enough, long enough but since he had started enjoying sex with Steve, Phil didn’t doubt his little companion anymore. Not when he could see the way Steve furrowed his brow, blushed, sweated because of him. Not when he could hear the litany of his moans, his pleading groans, his needy whimpers, the most erotic symphony he ever heard. Yes, he was quite proud to be able to make his Captain surrender and beg for more, almost crying in pleasure. White sharp teeth were destroying his pricey Gucci silk tie. He didn’t care. All that mattered now was to bury himself to the hilt, to slap repeatedly against the rosy sweaty skin, to thrust until he suddenly heard the high pitched moan that meant he had found some hidden treasure. Steve’s soft spot was easy to reach, the super soldier still wasn’t used to this sensation, he always arched like it was the first time, surprised by the intense feeling building inside of him. When Steve threw his arm back, trying to touch him, needing a proof of affection, Phil held his hand and entangled their shaky fingers, holding him tight. To prove he was there for him. Always. Steve pressed his other fist on his mouth, trying to stay silent, and oh how his muffled moans were hard to bear for Phil! As always he had to bite his lower lip to hold on, waiting for his lover to finally arch, spasming, repeating the incredible moments when he came without being touched, just to be taken, possessed, just to feel Phil’s throbbing erection deep inside of him. The first jerk of his hips was the signal Phil was waiting to let it go, unable to hold on anymore. He fell forward, one hand intertwined to Steve’s, the other in the middle of the large muscular back, finally thinking about his own pleasure as his lover was losing his mind underneath him.

“Babe… what the fuck did I do to deserve you..?” Phil would have regretted being so cheesy if he hadn’t immediately forgotten his words right after moaning them. But it was like Steve was squeezing him, with his hand, his whole body; his broken voice was like music, Phil could feel sweat dampening the plaid shirt, he knew he would have to change his suit too afterwards, and Steve’s low grunts were suddenly the end of him. Phil arched, violently thrusting one last time before slumping on the muscular back who would always support him, he knew it too well. Immediately, almost instinctively, his arms wrapped around Steve who seemed as exhausted as he was. 

They couldn’t think, not yet. Quiet again, the office was filled with heavy panting, deep sighs and perhaps the frantic rhythms of their heart beating in unison. At least, it was what they both could hear. After a few minutes of uncomfortable hugging, Phil slowly stood, groaning at the pain in the small of his back. Steve had let the tie go and, resting on his folded arm, he seemed ready to sleep right here, a happy smile on his flushed face. 

“Oh I’m getting too old for this, m’love!” Phil complained while stretching. 

“You didn’t feel old at all!” Steve replied, giggling lazily against his fist. As he was about to get up too, Phil carefully pushed him back onto the desk. 

“No wait please, stay there. Gonna clean you up a bit.” Grabbing two of the wipes he always kept in one of his drawers, Phil refreshed himself, then patiently took care of Steve’s wet skin. Even when he wasn’t involved in rough games or BDSM role-plays, Phil couldn’t skip the aftercare, it was necessary to slowly come back to reality, not going out of the post bliss fog too abruptly. A few minutes later they were both buttoning their pants, leaning against each other, searching for support. Steve slumped, almost fell on his lover’s expensive leather chair, taking Phil in his arms to passionately hug him. All of a sudden, they were gone, Stevie and Agent Coulson. Just remained the boyfriends in love, lazily kissing each other, too tired to even nibble or try more than long, sloppy kisses. 

“Love you so much!” Steve whispered between kisses. “So much…”

Trapped in the strong embrace, Phil leaned his head against his lover’s shoulder to run his tongue over the moist skin of his neck. “Love you too babe, you can’t even imagine…”

“I think I can!” Steve corrected with a smug smile. “For I love you even more.”

Phil snorted, suppressing a yawn. “Oh, shut up… was… was it good for you? The tie, I mean. Did you like it?” 

Steve unfolded the ruined piece of silk with a sorry look. “I’ll buy you another, I promise. But yeah it was amazing. Even with you taking me from behind I could smell your Cologne under my nose it was… intoxicating.” He placed the tie on their lap before snuggling a bit closer to Phil, hugging him like a giant teddy bear. Phil knew they had to move or they would fall asleep in his office but it was around 3:00 p.m, nobody would come for a long time and it felt good being held by those strong arms, Steve being like a nice add-on to his chair. He kissed the soft jaw once again.

“Love you, honey. But if you don’t move, I’m gonna take a nap right here, right now.”

“It sounds like a plan.” Steve smiled, closing his eyes. “I can’t move, sorry love. Try again later.”

Phil didn’t even try to struggle, encouraged by his exhausted body. He drifted off to sleep as soon as he heard a soft snore coming from his lover, satiated and happy to be so lucky, in the arms of his kinky idol, his vanilla boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blog Ask Capsicoul on Tumblr - just saying that I didn't steal it, it's really me! :}


End file.
